Atraccion de Horror de Fazbear
by Angel0scur0
Summary: (Continuación del Fic Pizzeria del Infierno) Pasaron 5 años desde que se resolvio el misterio de la pizzeria mas sin embargo una nueva administracion pone en marcha una nueva y moderna atraccion en memoria a lo que sucedio en ella, los antiguos guardias regresan confiados de que nada ocurrira, sin saber que hay alguien que espera con ansias conocerlos.
1. Prologo

**Hola amigos como están todos? Espero que anden bien yo ando de maravilla :D bueno en vista de que les gusto la historia de FNAF que hice, he decidido hacer la precuela la cual sucederá años después del incidente en la pizzería, todo esta basado en el, no será exactamente como paso en el juego de FNAF3. Espero y lo disfruten :D**

 **Capitulo 1: Prologo.**

Han pasado 5 años desde aquel incidente en la pizzería, todos creían que todo había terminado, sin embargo los de la empresa Fazbear tuvieron una idea, en vez de destruir las pizzerías que les había costado la reputación, construirían una atracción de terror dedicado a las mismas y a los homicidios que sucedieron en ellas. Lo llamarían La Atracción del horror de Fazbear, decidieron llamar a los antiguos guardias de seguridad que trabajaron en ellas, pues se ahorrarían tiempo y recursos en encontrar gente mejor capacitada y que decidiera tomar el puesto.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que nos quieran involucrar de nuevo en esto, es que acaso no saben que tuvimos suficiente con lo que paso hace 5 años y ahora quieren contratarnos nuevamente pero para una atracción de horror? Honestamente esas pizzerías eran una atracción de horror-. Comentaba Irvin, un joven de 28 años de edad pelo largo color negro, cuerpo marcado, vistiendo una playera de color rojo, una chaqueta de cuero color negra, pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos de color café.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que eran los niños quienes causaban eso, Alan, Grecia, tu y yo, vimos como ellos iban al cielo felices pues por fin sus almas podían descansar en paz, así que no habría ningún peligro-. Dijo Julie, la novia animatronica de Irvin mientras traía unas palomitas para la película que veian, edad desconocida, su apariencia es la de una conejita, cachetes rosados, piel color café con el frente de color crema, orejas largas, y cola esponjada, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Si tienes razón, la verdad es que los niños eran quienes causaban todo ese alboroto y muertes, pero ahora que descansan, supongo que todo está bien, sin embargo…aun me acuerdo que Golden Freddy comento que el responsable de sus muertes estaba bajo el establecimiento, crees lo hayan encontrado y llevado para la atracción? -. Dijo Irvin en tono de confusión mientras miraba a Julie en espera de una respuesta.

-Yo la verdad no lo se, pero si así fuera que más da? Digo esta muerto, no creo que regrese con deseos de venganza ni nada como los niños, asi que podemos estar tranquilos-. Le dice a Irvin mientras lo abraza y le da un beso para quedarse sobre su pecho.

-Como siempre teniendo razón, es que acaso no te equivocas? Jaja, esta bien tomaremos el empleo, de seguro les abran hablado a Grecia y a Alan-. Dijo Irvin correspondiéndole el abrazo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba Alan, que no había cambiado mucho en su aspecto físico, cabello negro alborotado, ojos rojos como le misma sangre los cuales llaman la atención, algo robusto como Irvin pero menos que el, estatura 1.75 su remera roja y encima de ella su chaqueta negra con sombrero favorita, con un pantalón militar y zapatos negros, estaba en un campo de tiro practicando para la competencia nacional de tiro al blanco.

-Vaya, si que estas esforzándote mucho Alan, recibi una llamada de una compañía llamada Fazbear es que acaso les conoces? -. Dijo su entrenador, viendo a Alan disparando a objetivos móviles a 20 metros de el cuando Alan escucho lo de la pizzería fue entonces que Alan se desconcentro y los últimos 5 tiros los fallo por mucho.

-Por desgracia si lo conozco, tengo un severo trauma gracias a esa pizzería, creía que podía superarlo pero no fue asi y ahora me llaman, es que acaso quieren contratarme? -. Dijo alan mientras descargaba y cargaba su pistola 9mm y disparaba con enojo.

-Tranquilo Alan, debes relajarte les dije que estabas ocupado y que por el momento no podias atenderles asi que llamaran mas tarde, al menos podrias contarme que sucedió que perdiste totalmente el control? -. Pregunto el entrenador de Alan. Un hombre de 51 años de edad llamado Mario, pelo corto canoso, cuerpo promedio bien conservado, estatura media (1.72) ojos color café claro, respetaba y apreciaba mucho a Alan pues lo veía como el hijo que nunca pudo tener.

-Bien, te contare pero quizás me juzgues como un loco después de hacerlo, todo comenzó un día que fui a casa de un amigo que trabajaba ya en la pizzería…-. Asi Alan le conto todo lo sucedido a Mario quien lo escuchaba con atención, y en algunas ocaciones lo miraba con horror y angustia por las situaciones que paso en ese lugar.

-Y esa es toda la verdad, han pasado 5 años desde entonces, por eso tengo un severo trauma y no quisiera volver a ese lugar, ahora si me permites debo seguir entrenando, después de esto debo ir a armar mis granadas semtex-. Dijo alan mientras tomaba y cargaba una metralleta y comenzaba a disparar, desde ese entonces Alan a aprendido más sobre armas y como armar sus propias bombas con productos caseros.

-Veo que no lo has tenido mal chico, sin embargo si usamos la lógica y razonamiento, esos niños que dices que estaban dentro de los animatronicos ahora descansan en paz lo que significa que no abra mas problemas con animatronicos, solo serán carcasas vacias a lo mucho las usaran como adornos, no me imagino nada peligroso-. Dijo Mario tratando de convencer a Alan de persuadirlo y hacer que trabajase hay para perder su temor.

Alan seguía disparando la metralleta, parecía no poner atención a lo que decía Mario, pero cuando termino de disparar volteo a verlo con una cara de seguridad.

-Muy bien, tomare el empleo y combatiré mi trauma, de seguro a Irvin y Julie ya les abran hablado, que será de Grecia?-. añadió mientras miraba hacia el cielo medio nublado de la tarde.

En una escuela a unos kilómetros de donde estaba Alan estaba Grecia, una joven de 27 años de edad estatura baja (1.60), pelo largo color chocolate, tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto y desarrollado, ojos café claro, estaba tomando un curso de alemán el cual estaba ya por terminar.

-Después de un tiempo, me decidí por estudiar alemán y vaya que he logrado mucho, ya voy a terminar el curso y podre viajar a Alemania por fin a cumplir mi sueño, honestamente extrañare este salón-. Dijo ella mientras observaba el salón por ultima vez, el salón contaba con un pizarrón electrónico, un proyector por el cual se tomaba las clases, era de sus paredes era de color blanco y había varias ventanas en el, y hasta atrás del salón había un aire acondicionado.

-Bien al fin la clase termino, ahora solo debo pasar al mercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la comida-. Dijo la joven que vestia una blusa ajustada al cuerpo de color rojo con estampado de color oro diciendo Fabulosa, pantalón de color azul y unos tenis de color negro.

Mientras ella salía del salón de clases, recibió una llamada a su celular, un numero desconocido, ella se preguntaba de quien seria y de que si debería contestar, al final la curiosidad le gano y decidió contestar.

-Hola? Quien habla? -. Dijo ella con un tono de duda e inseguridad.

-Hola, buenas tardes señorita grecia, el motivo de esta llamada es para invitarle a la nueva inauguración de la atracción de horror de Fazbear, como vera, tanto usted como sus compañeros Alan e Irvin, estaban cuando la pizzería cerro sus puertas, y decidimos que ustedes serian los indicados para iniciar esta nueva atracción pues conocen de la pizzería y de lo que paso dentro de ella, podrían contar anécdotas a los clientes, que le parece? -. Dijo el hombre esperando una respuesta positiva departe de ella.

-Mi respuesta es NO, la pizzería ya era un centro de atracción de horror y ahora quieren abrir uno real? Acaso no sabe que estaría poniendo la gente en peligro? Muy apenas pudimos sobrevivir 5 noches y ahora nos pide que vayamos y arriesguemos nuestras vidas nuevamente? Es que acaso usted y su compañía están locos? -. Dijo Grecia en tono molesta.

-Señorita, estamos conscientes de lo sucedido dentro de la pizzería, sin embargo déjeme añadir, que los animatronicos fueron desmantelados y ahora están siendo usados en la atracción, y solo hay un animatronico por el momento, el cual lamentablemente no esta en funcionamiento nuestros ingenieros dijeron que ya no funcionaria, pues esta muy desgastado y las reparaciones serian demasiado costosas, asi que lo dejaremos tal y como esta para la atracción, que dice señorita, acepta nuestra invitación? -. Dijo el jefe de la empresa tratando de persuadirla para que aceptara

-Esta bien…acepto…solo espero que le hayan dicho a Alan e Irvin sobre esto, no pienso ser la única que se meta en este asunto-. Añadió mientras le comentaba al jefe que aceptaba su invitación

-Descuide señorita, ellos ya están avisados y también aceptaron la invitación, gracias por aceptar la llamada y la invitación, los esperamos hoy a las 12:00 Am para que revisen el lugar y puedan conocer su nuevo trabajo, que pase un buen día-. Dijo el jefe al mismo tiempo que termino la llamada con ella.

-Dice que todo esta bien…sin embargo, algo me dice que no estaremos del todo seguros, de todas formas mañana iran Irvin y Alan y también ira Julie, a donde va Irvin ella va, al menos teniéndola de nuestro lado estaremos mas seguros-. Dijo Grecia mientras llegaba al mercado.

Paso el día y llego la noche, Irvin y Julie se preparaban para asistir a la atracción del horror.

-No hay que confiarse del todo Julie, recuerda que dijo Golden que el cuerpo del asesino de los niños estaba bajo la pizzería, algo me dice que los dueños de la empresa no pasaran por alto eso y trataran de añadirlo a la atracción-. Dijo Irvin al mismo tiempo que preparaba la ropa para cambiarse.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo ya termino como te dije, los niños descansan en paz y no abra mas animatronicos y si los hay solo estarán desmantelados para darle un ambiente mas terrorífico a la atracción, nada de que preocuparse, además si algo sucede yo estaré contigo a tu lado-. Dijo la conejita abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Si en eso tienes razón, contigo a mi lado no hay nada que nos pueda hacer frente, además de que estarán Grecia y el loco piro maniático de Alan, asi que estaremos mas seguros, gracias Julie-. Irvin se voltea y la abraza al mismo tiempo que le da un beso y ella se lo corresponde.

En su departamento Alan también se estaba preparando para ir a la atraccion, sabía que no podía el confiarse asi que llevaría unas cuantas mini-granadas ocultas en una muñequera especial que el fabrico.

-Bien, se que los niños descansan en paz, pero si algo aprendí durante ese incidente y los años, es que no debes confiarte en nada ni de nadie, por eso debo ir preparado, me llevare unas cuantas mini-granadas y una pistola con silenciador en mi mochila, asi me sentiré mas seguro-. Dijo Alan mientras hacía unos últimos ajustes a sus granadas.

Y en su casa, Grecia estaba dormida pues tuvo un día agotador, y estaba descansando para asistir al trabajo nuevamente a las 12:00 Am en eso comenzó a tener una pesadilla

-Que? Donde estoy? Este lugar parece…destruido-. Ella podía ver que estaba dentro de un edificio en ruinas, donde había fuego en ciertas partes, cables sueltos soltando chispas, escombro por todo el lugar, el techo en parte destruido, sillas tiradas, y papeles por todo el lugar.

-Que clase de lugar es este? Donde estoy? Sera mejor que camine un poco, Aunque en cierto modo este lugar se me hace familiar, acaso estaré en-. Pero antes de que pudiera termina en un cuarto vio a Irvin, Alan y Julie muertos.

-PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ? QUE HACEN IRVIN, ALAN Y JULIE AQUÍ? POR DIOS…QUIEN ABRA HECHO TAL COSA, QUIEN FUE?! -. Entre gritos, lagrimas y sufrimiento departe de ella, una sombra hace acto de presencia frente a ella.

-Tu fuiste el responsable de esto? Quien eres? MUESTRATE COBARDE! -. No podía ver bien la silueta pero alcanzo a ver que tenia forma de animatronico y una sola oreja ya que la otra estaba a la mitad, en eso la sombra la ataca y ella despierta de golpe.

-AHHHH! *respira con dificultad* dios…estoy bien? Solo fue una pesadilla…*se acuesta nuevamente* dios parecía tan real…todos muertos y una sombra que parecía ser la de Bonnie y la de Julie, pero no podían ser ninguno de ellos…sera acaso una advertencia? *revisa la hora de su celular* son las 10 de la noche, bien debo alistarme e ir a la atracción-. Se levanto de la cama, tomo una ducha, y buscaba su ropa nueva.

-Bien, esto sienta bien para el primer día, es hora de ir a la atracción-. Vestia una blusa de color crema, una falda del mismo color y unos tacones de color dorados, con el pelo suelto.

Cuando estaba llegando a la atracción a lo lejos, pudo ver un edificio que se asemejaba a la pesadilla que tuvo, el techo destruido, ventanas rotas, y parecía que hubiera estado en llamas y abandonado por años, se dio cuenta que era la atracción pues en el frente en letras grandes decía Atracción de Horror de Fazbear, y también pudo ver que Alan, Irvin y Julie ya habían llegado y apenas llego, les saludo.

-Hola chicos, como están? Listos para otra pesadilla mas? -. Dijo Grecia tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía.

-Hola Grecia, pues Julie y yo estamos bien, y listos para lo que sea que esta atracción nos ofrezca, me dijeron que ya no tendrían animatronicos sin embargo no puedo confiar del todo en ellos-. Dijo Irvin que vestia en ese momento una camisa de color verde con una remera de color negro, un pantalón de color azul y unos tenis Nike de color negro

-Si estamos listos y no importa lo que pase, estare al lado de Irvin todo el tiempo, se que el me cuidara y yo le cuidare-. Dijo Julie alegremente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Dios, ustedes harán que me de diabetes por tanta dulzura que veo en ustedes, por mi parte yo tengo ganas de dispararle a algo, no creo que haya problemas puesto que este lugar está destruido y no notaran la diferencia, además de que traje unas granadas especiales de bolsillo fabricadas por mí, si algo sucede las usare sin pensarlo y tengo mi vieja y confiable 9mm con silenciador, que comience la fiesta-. Dijo Alan que se había vuelto mas impulsivo y estaba listo para disparar sus granadas y pistola a cualquier cosa que se moviera dentro de la atracción.

-Bueno, los jefes vinieron, nos entregaron las llaves y es hora de entrar y revisar, dijeron que dentro había una oficina y en ella nos explicarían que deberíamos hacer, asi que andando-. Dijo Irvin mientras abria las puertas de la atracción.

En el sotano de la atracción, algo se comenzó a mover, era el animatronico que habían encontrado anteriormente los jefes el cual juraban que estaba descompuesto totalmente y era inservible pero no tuvieron del todo la razón.

-Huelo sangre fresca…después de tantos años…por fin voy a saciar mi sed…los matare…y sera placentero el hacerlo nuevamente…Ja-ja-jajaja-. Dijo el animatronico mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo muy brillante.

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina lo que seria el primer capitulo de esta pre-cuela :D espero y les haya gustado, me gusta que lean pero me gustaría mas un Review suyo ^^ para seguir escribiendo historias :D nos leemos luego, Bye-Bye**


	2. Nuevo Presente, Mismo Pasado

**Holas a todos mis queridos lectores que no dejan Review (?) bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de la Secuela FNAF, para poder entender la historia deberán leer la primera :D espero y les guste ^^.**

 **Capitulo 2: Nuevo Presente, Mismo Pasado**

Entraron a la atracción de horror, y lo primero que pudieron ver es que el lugar era un desastre, escombros por todo el lugar, la luna podía reflejarse por los agujeros que tenia el techo, en el fondo podían ver la mascara de Foxy con un solo ojo encendido y el otro en su parche, y veian que su lado derecho, había una luz que parpadeaba.

-Vaya este lugar si que hace honor a su nombre, parece una casa de terror, y esta destruida, o al menos eso quieren aparentar de todas formas el diseño me gusta y el ambiente si se siente lúgubre-. Dijo Irvin mientras contemplaba el interior del edificio.

-Tendré cuerpo de animatronica, pero tengo sentimientos humanos y este lugar me pone el pelaje de puntas, esta horrible este lugar, me llega una sensación como de muerte y desesperación-. Dijo Julie mientras abrazaba el brazo de Irvin y se ponía a su lado temblando.

-Este lugar es maravilloso, todo esta destruido, supongo que podría ser un perfecto campo de tiro cuando vaya a competencias nocturnas, nada más que la luz de la luna y mi confiable pistola 9mm esta vez si le disparare a algo-. Dijo Alan entusiasmado tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía por su trauma.

-Bueno podemos seguir contemplando el escenario, o bien podemos ir a la oficina, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no quiero estar mas tiempo del que sea necesario, siento que algo no anda bien-. Dijo Grecia en tono de molestia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron por el oscuro pasillo evitando toparse con los escombros que habían en el, de pasada vieron las maquinas que pertenecían a la antigua pizzería pero parecían estar fuera de servicio, también vieron la cabeza de chica y Bonnie en el piso iluminando unos carteles que estaban en la antigua pizzería, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la oficina, pudieron ver la cabeza y traje de Freddy colgando de un perchero.

-Vaya, si los niños se dieran cuenta de lo que les hicieron a sus antiguos cuerpos, de seguro volverían a vengarse, digo a mi no me gustaría que colgasen mi cuerpo y lo exhibieran como si fuera un trofeo, la verdad que ni trofeo es, es solo como si fuera un traje olvidado-. Dijo Irvin mientras tocaba la carcasa de Freddy.

-Promete que si algún día dejo de funcionar, no me haras lo mismo que a estos animatronicos-. Le dijo Julie a Irvin dejando ver una cara de tristeza.

-Te lo prometo cariño-. Le dijo Irvin sonriendo y al mismo tiempo besándola y abrazándola.

-Oigan, par de caramelos, miren esto, encontré lo que parecen ser partes de otros animatronicos pero estos no los conocemos, parecen ser…mejorados, el material es mejor y tienen un detalle mas definido que los animatronicos que encontramos en la pizzería que extraño-. Dijo Alan observando la caja de partes donde estaban lo que parecían ser partes mejoradas de los animatronicos.

-Sera que fueron los animatronicos originales? Quiero decir dudo que con la reputación que tenían los dueños de la pizzería hayan tenido suficiente dinero como para remodelar a los viejos, dime Julie tu sabes algo sobre esto? -. Dijo Irvin mientras miraba a Julie pues tenia cara de saber algo.

-La verdad es que si les conozco, ellos fueron los primeros animatronicos junto con migo, pero parece ser que una Husky no llamaba mucho la atención de los niños asi que me dejaron abandonada en el cuarto de mantenimiento, en el tiempo que estuve en ella escuche que había ocurrido un accidente con los animatronicos y eso le dio mala fama a la pizzería, después de eso los clientes dejaron de asistir y la pizzería tuvo que pagar los gastos médicos de la victima cerrando sus puertas por tiempo indefinido, fue hace 5 años que la pizzería volveria a abrir sus puertas sin embargo, no tenían el mismo presupuesto que tenían al inicio asi que usaron a los animatronicos viejos y les dieron un pequeño mantenimiento, esos mismo que conocieron ustedes y tiempo después me uní a su grupo y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes-. Contaba Julie mientras todos le observaban con atención a su relato.

-Entonces, puedo usar estas cosas como objetos de tiro al blanco? Están en una caja sin mucho que hacer, no creo que al dueño le moleste si le hago unas pequeñas "mejoras" para que se vea mejor la atracción no? -. Dijo Alan al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la caja para cargarla.

-Bien, supongo que no estaría mal, de todas formas son inservibles ya, vamos te acompañare a acomodarlas de tal modo que les puedas disparar, Julie tu quédate aquí con Grecia y revisa las cámaras, no queremos "sorpresas" después, asi que te lo encargo ok? -. Dijo Irvin mientras ayudaba a Alan a cargar la caja.

-Si cariño, déjamelo a mi, oh y parece ser que tiene micrófono también, eso quiere decir que puedo hablar por cualquier parte de la atracción, si veo algo sospechoso les avisare-. Dijo Julie sujetando la Tablet.

-Parece ser que también hay un sistema de reinicio por si algo falla, cámaras, ventilación, y sonido que interesante, Julie tu encárgate de revisar las cámaras y verificar el sonido e imagen, si algo falla yo lo reiniciare ok? -. Decía Grecia sosteniendo otra Tablet que estaba junto a la que había tomado Julie.

-Sabes, esta habitación es mas oscura que la habíamos estado trabajando hace 5 años, y no tiene puertas solo esta entrada y la ventilación y este cuarto es un poco mas grande que el anterior, aquí cabe mas gente-. Decía Grecia mientras observaba el lugar, solo estaba una silla, un ventilador en movimiento, tres muñecos que parecían ser los tres primeros animatronicos originales que estaban sobre un escritorio de metal, las paredes estaban descoloridas y parecía que se derrumbarían al mas minimo toque, una ventana que dejaba ver el pasillo y el conducto de ventilación sobre ellas.

Mientras hacían eso, Alan y Irvin estaban en un pasillo largo y oscuro que tenia una luz muy débil y que al final del mismo había unas escaleras que te permitían pasar hacia el sótano parecía ser parte del recorrido que seguirían los clientes cuando la atracción se abriera al publico, había cuartos pero estaban cerrados pero a través de las ventanas en cada una se podía ver una escena diferente, desde la felicidad que tenían los niños por la fiestas de cumpleaños hasta la tragedia que ocurrio.

-No te sorprende ver como los dueños, toman esto de la atracción? Ellos dicen que es como un juego, pueden decir que es un homenaje pero esto para mi es un insulto, quiero decir, están pasando las escenas donde los niños fueron asesinados como si fuera un mero espectáculo, eso me enferma, usar el daño de unos pobres inocentes para llenar sus bolsillos de dinero sucio-. Dijo Irvin dejando notar el enojo que sentía.

-Te sere honesto, a mi no me interesa lo que hagan, lo que si me molesto fue que me hablaran nuevamente para venir aquí, antes me prohibiste el dispararle a algo, pero ahora no te hare caso pues ahora somos guardias los cuatro, y cada quien toma sus decisiones, aun que en parte tienes razón, estos jefes no les importa mas que tener un fajo de billetes-. Dijo Alan dándole la razón a Irvin mientras cargaba su pistola y le ponía el silenciador.

-Bueno por lo menos ahora esta todo mas tranquilo, y no abra animatronicos que nos quieran asesinar y meter en un traje, al menos eso quita un gran peso de encima, bueno veamos cuanto has mejorado tu puntería, vayamos hasta el final del corredor y veremos si eres capaz de cazar a un conejo robotico-. Dijo Irvin en tono de burla mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Acaso dudas de mi? Te demostrare que le pondrá una bala entre ceja y ceja a esa cara de conejo, solo fíjate-. Decía Alan quitando el seguro de su arma y apuntando y apenas iba a disparar Julie hablo por el megáfono lo que desconcentro a Alan y fallo el tiro.

-Hola chicos! Que están haciendo? Puedo verlos por las cámaras jiji-. Decía Julie muy animada y al ver la expresión en la cara de Alan se hecho a reir.

-Hey de que te ríes? Por tu culpa falle el tiro! Me distrajiste ahora debo concentrarme otra vez Argh! -. Decía Alan entre dientes notándose molesto por lo que le hizo Julie.

-Relájate, total tenemos toda la noche, vamos ponte otra vez en posición y- Antes de terminar la oración, Irvin vio a lo lejos algo que parecía que lo observaba, era algo brillante que llamo su atención e inmediatamente fue a revisar.

-A donde vas tu? Acaso revisaras donde cayo la bala? -. Le pregunto Alan a Irvin mientras lo veía correr hasta el fondo del pasillo.

-No, es que vi algo brillante y voy a revisar que fue lo que es-. Cuando llego al final del pasillo no pudo ver nada, el brillo había desaparecido como si su imaginación hubiera jugado con el.

-Julie, revisa las cámaras y mira si ves algo brillante por favor-. Dijo Irvin a Julie.

-Claro cariño, ya revisare-. Después de revisar todas las cámaras y el ducto de ventilación, no pudo encontrar nada brillante.

-Discúlpame, pero no encontré nada en ningún lugar, todo esta igual que cuando llegamos, oscuro e inmóvil, creo que lo que viste fue la bala que disparo Alan y se abra reflejado con la luz de la luna-. Diciendo Julie a lo cual Irvin razono un momento y le pareció lógica la idea.

-Ves? Estas volviéndote loco, no te culpo, yo estoy igual o peor, por que crees que cargo armas y granadas con migo? Asi nada ni nadie me dira nada ni me tomara de sorpresa-. Dijo orgulloso Alan, quitándole el silenciador a su pistola y guardándoselo y poniendo su pistola en el cinturón.

-Bueno me seguiría seguir disparando por hoy, pero con tu novia y Grecia con las cámaras, estarán fastidiando y no me dejaran concentrar, además de que no son dignas de ver mis tiros-. Dijo un egocéntrico Alan.

-Pues si tus tiros, son como tu cordura, de seguro que no le pegas ni a un elefante dormido a 1 metro de distancia-. Dijo Julie mientras todos se reian de Alan quien se puso colorado y se cruzo de brazos.

-Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que eso brillante pudo ser algo malo, o pudo ser alguien? Sera que tendremos que enfrentar lo mismo que hace 5 años? Espero y que no, porque no quiero Julie vuelva a ser controlada y tenga que hacer algo que pueda perjudicarla, espero y todo sea tranquilo-. En su pensamiento decía Irvin, mientras que Alan le hablaba y veía como estaba el distraído.

-Oye socrates, deja de razonar un momento y vuelve a la realidad, tenemos que volver con las chicas, dicen que hay una grabación que escuchar y debemos estar presente los cuatro-. Dijo Alan mientras sujetaba la remera de Irvin para llevarlo a la sala donde estaban Julie y Grecia.

Mientras tanto en el sotano, donde no había mas que cajas viejas, maquinas de juego desechas, y partes de animatronicos inservibles, había un animatronico mas deteriorado, de color dorado que asemejaba a Bonnie pero en color dorado, con todo su cuerpo lleno de agujeros, le faltaba unos cuantos dedos, una de sus orejas estaba rota y se podía ver atreves de el varios cables y partes que parecían ser humanas.

-No es solo un guardia de seguridad, son cuatro…que gran felicidad je-je-je…dejare que se acostumbren al ambiente esta noche…ya que a partir de mañana…serán quienes calmen mi sed de sangre, solo esperen y verán…je-je-je-. Dijo el animatronico mientras estaba sentado junto a la pared planeando el ataque que haría la siguiente noche.

 **Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo :D espero y les haya gustado no olviden dejar su Review, se aceptan criticas constructivas ^^ nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D Bye-Bye**


	3. Oscuro Pasado

**Hola a todos los lectores que ven el Fic :D pues aquí dejando nuevamente otro capitulo mas de la secuela de FNAF, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Grecia: No entiendo por que sigues escribiendo, quiero decir, nadie te da Review ni nada, es una perdida de tiempo.**

 **Alan: Me duele admitirlo pero concuerdo con ella, quiero decir es como si lanzaras un golpe aéreo a un campo donde no hay nada ni nadie, es un desperdicio.**

 **Yo: Miren si me deprimo, pero bien lo dicen "algo es mejor que nada" y tengo al menos 2 personas fieles que me acompañan en estas historias, y prefiero tener algo sincero, que algo hipócrita.**

 **Julie: Aw eso fue tan lindo, tienes razón, la cantidad no siempre es lo mejor, si no la calidad, y yo estare apoyándote siempre.**

 **Yo: Ven? Ella si me quiere no como ustedes mata pasiones**

 **Alan y Grecia: Hay si, hay si la consentida del escritor, mejor comienza la historia.**

 **Julie: Celosos :3**

 **Capitulo 3: Un Oscuro Pasado**

 **Irvin y Alan fueron a la oficina pues Julie les aviso que tenían que ir para escuchar una grabación de bienvenida departe de la empresa, y cuando llegaron Julie salto gritando haciendo que Alan cállese al piso y todos se reían.**

-OIGAN! ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO! Tengo un gran trauma con los animatronicos y tu novia salta y me asusta? Si que es muy madura, si no fuera porque ella es tu chica, la abría bañado de plomo-. **Dijo Alan mostrándose molesto.**

-Jajaja lo siento, es que no resistí la tentación de darte un buen susto, discúlpame no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo-. **Dice Julie dándole su mano a Alan para ayudarlo a levantarse**.

-Esa es mi chica, yo no me asuste porque siempre me lo hacía cuando tenía la oportunidad, al año te acostumbras, supongo que por eso quiso el hacerlo pues con migo ya no funciona jaja-. **Dice Irvin abrazando a Julie.**

-Oigan dulces de caramelo, están aquí para escuchar la grabación asi que pongámosla de una vez antes de que se pongan mas acaramelados y tengamos que inyectarnos insulina-. **Añadió Grecia al mismo tiempo que ponía la grabación.**

-Hola? Me escuchan? Hey buenas noches tengan los cuatro, les damos la bienvenida a La Atracción de horror de Fazbear, bien como pudieron observar es como un tributo a las pizzerías en donde ocurrieron los asesinatos de los niños, y para honrar su memoria, decidimos el hacer esta atracción, los animatronicos que estaban en las antiguas pizzerías ahora son utilería para dar un ambiente más tenebroso al lugar, también usamos las maquinas de videojuegos, mesas, posters entre otras cosas, también encontramos unas grabaciones que según parece era para capacitar a los nuevos guardias de seguridad, no creo que sea necesario ponerlas puesto que ustedes ya estuvieron trabajando y las abran escuchado todas, pero cuando los clientes vengan las pondremos para que puedan apreciar el como era el que capacitaban a los empleados, también encontramos a un animatronico que asemejaba a Bonnie pero en color oro, lamentablemente no funciono y estaba muy desgastado así que decidimos dejarlo en el sótano, no se movió durante el día ni durante la noche de pruebas así que lo dimos por obsoleto, sin embargo nos gustaría que lo usaran para la atracción, otra cosa, tendrán dos Tablet esta vez, una será para revisar las cámaras y la otra para reiniciar los sistemas en caso de algún fallo, bueno eso seria todo por ahora, que pasen buenas noches-. **Y la grabación termino mientras todos quedaron dormidos por una explicación tan larga y una alarma los despertó.**

-Wow, vaya nos quedamos dormidos? Esto mismo me paso la primera vez que tome el empleo, deberían ir directo al grano y no hablar tanto, de por si estamos a las 12:00 de la noche y sacan un discurso es difícil que uno no se duerma **-. Dijo Irvin mientras veía que solo Alan se despertaba Grecia estaba en una de las sillas y Julie en los brazos de Irvin.**

-No piensas despertar a la coneja? Ella es una animatronica, no ocupa dormir, despertaría a Grecia pero se nota que no durmió bien-. **Dijo Alan mientras se tallaba los ojos y revisaba los sistemas para reiniciar.**

-Dejemos que descansen, igualmente vi que Grecia no durmió bien y Julie me ha ayudado mucho en la casa últimamente, y no ha tenido tiempo de recargar bien su energía, así que dejémoslas dormir por esta noche-. **Dijo Irvin mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Julie.**

-Ya veo, bien entonces nosotros dos nos encargaremos y listo, parece ser que había problemas con la ventilación, pero ahora esta bien-. **Dijo Alan y al bajar la Tablet, vio como por enfrente del corredor paso algo corriendo**.

-Irvin, también viste esa cosa? algo paso muy deprisa por el corredor aquí en frente -. **Pegunto Alan con temor**.

-Que cosa? Yo no vi nada, de seguro estas alucinando por el sueño, además de que este lugar por el simple hecho de estar como esta, también te hace imaginar cosas, descuida ya son las 3:00 Am faltan solo 3 horas para salir y el tiempo se ira rápido, ya veras-. **Dijo Irvin mientras revisaba todas las cámaras y revisaba si volvia a ver el objeto brillante.**

-Supongo que es cierto, tampoco he dormido muy bien que digamos por las competencias de tiro nacional que están a la vuelta de la esquina, y no paro de practicar y también me paso creando nuevos explosivos-. **Menciono Alan mientras se recargaba en la pared y bajaba lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso.**

-Alan se que te esfuerzas por qué quieres llegar a ser el mejor pero desvelándote de tal forma solo ara que tu mente te juegue bromas como ahora, si quieres duerme tu también, yo me quedare vigilando cámaras y sistemas-. **Le dijo a Alan pues el decía la verdad, había pasado varias noches perfeccionando sus explosivos, cuando Irvin volteo a verlo, vio a Alan que se quedo dormido con la Tablet sobre sus piernas.**

-Jeje, no se lo tuve que repetir dos veces para que lo hiciera, bueno estoy como la primera vez hace 5 años, la diferencia es que no hay animatronicos que intenten asesinarnos-. **Dijo Irvin en voz baja mientras revisaba las cámaras.**

-Bien parece ser que todo esta bien, ya van a ser las 5:00 Am y no hubo ningún problema podre descansar y- **Antes de que terminara la frase en una de las cámaras vio que alguien lo miraba, parecía un ojo que lo observaba, cuando bajo la Tablet vio a un pequeño niño que estaba frente a el.**

-Eh? Hola pequeño, que haces aquí? Es que no sabes que es tarde? Tus padres deben estar buscándote y esta prohibido que entres aquí, te guiare a la salida ok? -. **Dijo Irvin extendiendo su mano hacia el niño que tenia un aspecto de dorado con negro como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo abandonado pero la oscuridad del cuarto no le permitio ver a Irvin su aspecto real, el niño solo se limito a sonreir.**

-Escucha niño, mi trabajo es evitar que entre gente a este lugar, eso incluye a niños, así que hagámoslo de la manera sencilla y acompañame hasta la salida-. **Repitiendo lo de antes, pero nuevamente el niño se limito a sonreir.**

 **-** Mira niño, no he dormido bien, y me estoy poniendo de malas, así que o me acompañas a la salida de forma pacifica o tendre que hecharte a patadas, tu decides-. **Decía Irvin enojado, en eso el niño se hecha encima de Irvin y el asustado cae hacia atrás mientras la alarma se activaba y todos despertaban de golpe.**

-Que sucede? Que pasa? No entiendo estamos bajo ataque? Pecho tierra! **-.** **Gritaba Alan mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa de metal.**

-Que paso cariño? Pareces asustado, que sucedió? -. **Decía Julie mientras trataba de calmarlo.**

-Un niño se hecho encima pero ya no hay nadie, no lo entiendo yo-. **Julie abraza a Irvin para tranquilizarlo pues tenia una expresión de asombro y aterrorizado.**

-Ya, cariño ya paso aquí estoy y no hay nadie solo estamos nosotros cuatro, relájate-. **Se puso sobre su pecho abrazándolo y sintió que se había calmado.**

 **-** No pasa nada, era la ventilación que estaba fallando, ya reinicie el sistema y todo parece volver a estar normal, ya dieron las 6:00 Am terminamos nuestra primera noche, y no estoy tan cansada y es lo bueno debo ir a mis clases de alemán orita a las 10:00 Am-. **Decía Grecia mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.**

 **-** Si fue una buena noche, y no paso nada a excepción del susto que se llevo Irvin, eso te pasa por aprobar que tu novia me asustase al principio, dulce y justo karma jaja-. **Dijo Alan mientras guardaba su pistola y silenciador en su mochila.**

-No creo que haya sido una mera ilusión, fue…tan real, casi pude sentir el que estuviera encima de mi, quizás tienen razón debe ser por falta de sueño, tuve que vigilar el resto de la noche mientras ustedes estaban en brazos de Morfeo, bueno Julie estaba en mis brazos pero saben a que me refiero, lo bueno es que ahora saldremos y podre descansar lo que resta del día-. **Dijo Irvin antes de quedarse dormido.**

-Acaso no es lindo cuando esta dormido? Alan podrías ayudarme a llevarlo al menos hasta la salida por favor-. **Dijo Julie mientras tomaba a Irvin por debajo de su brazo derecho y Alan le ayudaba con el otro brazo.**

 **-** Fue una buena primera noche, aunque no me siento del todo tranquila, siento que hay algo mas pero no se que es, quizas sea cuando escuchamos la palabra animatronico, nos recuerda al infierno que vivimos hace 5 años y por eso estamos así…Julie, sabes algo sobre el animatronico que esta en el sótano? -. **Pregunta Grecia a Julie que se veía distraída, como si estuviera pensando y al mismo tiempo tuviera miedo.**

-Julie, te encuentras bien? Hola? Tierra llamando a Julie-. **Repetia una y otra vez Grecia hasta que Julie reacciono.**

 **-** Eh? Ah…no, no conozco a ese animatronico…aun cuando escuche su descripción no me llego a recordar quien haya sido o si alguna vez lo conoci-. **Dijo Julie con la cabeza baja y suelta un gran suspiro.**

-Pero yo estoy igual que tu, tengo un mal presentimiento y honestamente sentía que nos observaban, cuando Irvin despierte le comentare al respecto-. **Decía Julie mientras llamaban un taxi para irse a la casa de Irvin, mientras que Grecia y Alan irían a sus respectivas casas.**

 **Mientras tanto en la pizzería, el animatronico fue hasta la oficina donde habían estado ellos y vio las cámaras de grabación que estaban en la oficina.**

 **-** Interesante, sin duda alguna ellos calmaran mi sed de sangre después de tantos años-. **En eso, vio en la grabación a Julie.**

-oh pero que es lo que veo? Una animatronica? Ohh pero si es Julie, tenía tiempo que no la veía, no desde aquel "incidente" con su primer traje jeje, es irónico como la que deseaba la muerte ahora goza de una vida artificial, veamos que dicen ellos cuando se enteren de tu pasado y que realmente tu fuiste mi marioneta para matar a los niños, veremos si siguen confiando en ti y cuando estes destrozada, ambos mataremos a esos tres con nuestras propias manos…Jajajaja! -. **Dijo el animatronico mientras soltaba una carcajada que podía escucharse por todo el edificio.**

 **Bueno, aquí termina otro capitulo mas de la historia :D espero y les haya gustado ^^**

 **Alan: te aseguro que ni lo leerán y si lo hacen, no te dejaran ni un Review ellos buscan calidad, escritores experimentados.**

 **Grecia: Duele decirlo pero es cierto, dudo que lo lean y dejen un Review.**

 **Julie: Bueno y eso que? Tal vez sean pocos pero sinceros al menos los que dejan Review y ellos si aprecian el esfuerzo que un escritor novato pone en hacer estas historias, además ellos estuvieron igual o peor.**

 **Yo: Bueno, sea como sea el caso, prefiero que sean pocos y honestos a que muchos y falsos ^^ nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Bye-Bye**


	4. Pesadillas del Pasado

**Holas a todos los lectores que nos están leyendo pues aquí dejando otro capítulo de la secuela de FNAF basado en FNAF 3 :D espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Julie e Irvin habían llegado a su casa, cuando bajaron del taxi, Irvin comenzó a moverse como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, rápidamente lo subió hasta su habitación y trato de despertarlo.**

-Irvin, despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla por favor despierta-. **El seguía dormido, y ella frustrada por no saber qué hacer, se limitó el solo sostener su mano hasta que despertase.**

 **(Pesadilla de Irvin)**

-Donde estoy…que es este lugar?- **Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura y no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, cuando de repente una luz prendió y se vio una puerta.**

 **-** No hay otra salida al parecer, bien vamos a investigar- **Abrió la puerta y pudo observar un pasillo largo que no parecía tener fin.**

 **-** Dios, son demasiadas puertas que abra detrás de cada una?-. **Intento abrir algunas de las puertas pero todas estaban cerradas hasta que vio a un hombre más delante y le dio una seña para que lo siguiera.**

 **-** No sé quién sea pero no tengo alternativa, quizás sepa cómo salir de este lugar-. **Comenzó a seguirlo y conforme avanzaba el hombre iba más rápido, tanto que Irvin casi lo pierde de vista.** –Oiga espere por favor, me podría decir dónde estamos? Oiga!- **El hombre siguió avanzando sin ponerle atención en eso abrió una puerta y entro a la habitación.**

-Uf parece ser que aparte de rápido es sordo, quizás a donde entro sea la salida de este lugar-. **Cuando abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, lo que vio lo aterro, vio a Alan, Grecia y Julie en el piso desangrándose y Julie desarmada.** –CHICOS! Julie! Que fue lo que les paso? No puede ser…están…están…- **Una voz desconocida comenzó a hablar.**

-Muertos, si lo están, y todo es gracias a ti, Irvin-. **Dijo la voz que sonaba**

-No…eso no es posible, yo no pude haber hecho tal cosa, donde estas cobarde? Muéstrate y dímelo a la cara! – **Gritaba Irvin desesperado y con temor.** –Como te atreves a siquiera pensar que yo le haría esto a las personas que más quiero? **Un silencio cubrió la habitación por un instante.** -DI ALGO MALDIT A SEA!- **Seguía gritando a una habitación en donde solo estaba él y el cuerpo de sus amigos y novia. En eso frente a el aparece un espejo y al reflejarse lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse de rodillas.**

-Saludos, te sorprende verme? A juzgar tu reacción, y tu comportamiento diría que sí, hasta ahora es que tenemos el placer de conocernos el uno al otro, bueno realmente yo ya te conocía, pero tú no a mi…o eso es lo que tú quieres creer-. **El reflejo de Irvin era como el de un guardia de seguridad, a diferencia de que todo el traje era morado y tenía un nombre diferente.**

 **-** Debes estar de broma…tu…fuiste quien asesino a los niños hace varios años…?-. **Dijo Irvin con un nudo en la garganta. –** No puedo creer esto…es solo una maldita pesadilla…eso es lo que es…-. **Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.**

 **El reflejo de Irvin se burlaba de su estado en el que estaba y de las palabras que se repetía.** -Te equivocas, yo no asesine a los niños, tú me creaste a mí para hacerlo, o más bien…yo soy el producto de toda tu locura y sufrimiento que tuviste en tu infancia, conozco tu dolor, las burlas, las humillaciones, la soledad TODO y cuando viste a los niños reír, te recordó todo lo que habías pasado y fue cuando tu cordura se quebró, fue entonces que me utilizaste para asesinarlos y debo admitir que fue placentero, lamentablemente después de lo sucedido me trataste de olvidar, ocultar en una jaula con cadenas en lo más profundo de tu ser, no importa que tan oculte este, yo sigo existiendo y soy parte de ti y así será hasta el día de nuestra muerte-. **Comenzó a reírse con locura.**

-Cállate…cállate…CALLATE! -. **Irvin golpea el espejo con su puño y este se rompe en varias partes mientras su puño comienza a sangrar. –** Yo no pude haber hecho tal cosa…no soy capaz…yo jamás…- **En eso Alan, Grecia y Julie se levantaron y detrás de ellos estaba el reflejo de Irvin.**

-Pobres…fueron traicionados por su mejor amigo y en quien más confiaban…y por eso ellos tienen unas cuantas palabras que decirte al respecto-. **Comenzaba a reírse de nuevo mientras Alan, Julie y Grecia hablaban al mismo tiempo.**

 **-** Nos traicionaste…nos abandonaste…nos mentiste…nos asesinaste…todo es tu culpa…es tu culpa…-. **Señalando a Irvin.**

–Confiamos en ti y nos dejaste a nuestra suerte-. **Dijo Grecia**

 **-** Creíamos en tus palabras…y todas eran falsas como lo eres tu- **Dijo Alan**

-Debía haberte asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad…así abríamos evitado todo esto, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti, bastardo-. **Dijo Julie.**

 **-** No…ya déjenme…yo no hice nada…se los juro…yo…- **Dijo Irvin llorando.**

 **-** Esta es tu realidad…yo soy tu…y tú eres yo…-. **Dijo su reflejo antes de desaparecer con todos.**

 **(En la realidad)**

-No…no se vayan…NO! -. **Despierta Irvin agitado y sudoroso mientras observaba que estaba en su casa en su habitación, había sido todo una pesadilla, en eso entro Julie.**

-Vaya cariño ya despertaste eso es- **Antes de que pudiera terminar, Irvin la abrazo muy fuerte y llorando alegrándose de que todo había sido un mal sueño.**

-Tuve una pesadilla…una horrible pesadilla…te lo contare-. **Irvin le conto todo lo que había visto y oído en la pesadilla y Julie lo abrazo y trato de consolarlo. –** Parecía todo tan real…hasta sus voces pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que había un reflejo de mí, como guardia de seguridad antes…y estaba de morado pero tenía un nombre diferente… me llamaba Vincent.- **Julie al escuchar ese nombre, se le vio una cara de terror pues parecía saber de quien hablaba y tenía que contarle todo a Irvin.**

 **-** Tengo algo que contarte…es sobre cómo fue mi muerte y yo…conocí a ese tal Vincent…-. **Irvin estaba sorprendido de lo que escuchaba, se le habían hecho más incógnitas sin embargo esperaría a que terminara el relato Julie para sacar conclusiones.**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Julie cuando era humana, era una joven de 16 años de edad, cuerpo desarrollado, pelo corto color castaño, piel blanca, ojos de color café. Y aun que parecía estar feliz, realmente deseaba ella estar muerta.**

-Papa, ya termine de limpiar los platos, puedo irme a dormir? Estoy cansada-. **Dijo Julie bostezando y tallando sus ojos.**

 **Su padre, era un hombre de 45 años de edad, gordo, sucio, borracho, flojo, y no hacía más que ver la tele y estar en su sofá, además de dejar que su hija hiciera todo el trabajo pues su esposa había muerto en un accidente.**

 **-** Aun no, tienes que preparar la cena y date prisa, sabes que no me gusta esperar-. **Dijo mientras tomaba su cerveza.**

-Es que acaso no puedo tener descanso? Yo soy la que hace todo, trabajo, limpio la casa, platos, hago la comida, y tú no haces nada desde que murió mama, al menos cuando ella estaba viva, hacías algo y no te comportabas como ahora-. **Dijo Julie gritándole, entonces su padre se paró y la tomo del cabello.**

 **-** Escúchame bien, que sea la última vez que me vuelves a faltar al respeto de esa forma y no te atrevas a mencionar a tu madre, no eres la única a la que su muerte afecto-. **Dijo su padre muy enojado mientras la tiraba al piso. –** Ahora has la cena y no te atrevas a contestarme como lo hiciste.- **Su padre volvió a sentarse en su sofá, mientras escuchaba a su hija gritarle.**

-Me arte papa, largo de aquí, cuídate tu solo, yo no soy tu esposa ni tu esclava para hacer todo esto, soy tu hija pero tú no me ves como tal así que me voy-. **Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta para abrirla. –** Espero y pronto puedas verme como lo que realmente soy-. **Dijo mientras azotaba la puerta y se iba a su lugar de siempre para llorar y desahogarse, una pizzería que estaba cercas de su casa, el cual una parte lo había hecho su refugio personal.**

 **Cuando llego a su refugio pudo ver que todo seguía en su lugar, era un cuarto pequeño que solo tenía un bombillo, unos muñecos de peluche que tenía, un reproductor de música, unos CD de Rock, un colchón desgastado pero funcional y su almohada.**

 **-** Ya vine de nuevo amiguitos…me pele con mi padre nuevamente, él no me ve como su hija, me ve como una mera esclava que debe seguir sus órdenes y ya estoy harta de que me traten así…si pudiera trabajar…y pagar un departamento estaría genial!-. **En eso un hombre aparece y comienza a hablarle.**

 **-** Vaya, tan joven y ya con tantos problemas? Se nota que no lo has tenido fácil pequeña-. **Dijo un hombre que parecía ser el guardia de seguridad de la pizzería.**

-Quien eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí, aunque pareces ser el guardia de seguridad-. **Dijo Julie mientras lo veía de arriba hacia abajo. –** Por favor, no me corras de aquí te lo suplico, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, excepto con mi padre pero definitivamente no quiero volver con el-. **Dijo Julie casi llorando. –** Hare lo que sea para poder quedarme-. **Decía con seguridad.**

 **El hombre pensaba y caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras si pensaba el correrla o dejarla.**

 **-** Bien hagamos algo, trabaja con migo como mi asistente, recibirás paga y te dejare estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, te parece bien? -. **Dijo el hombre sonriendo.**

 **Julie no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente acepto el trato de aquel hombre y seria su asistenta personal, pues no se veía tan malo como lo era su padre.**

 **-** Por cierto, me llamo Vincent, y tu nombre es?- **Julie se presentó formalmente con él y pregunto cuando seria que comenzaría a trabajar.**

-Veo que eres entusiasta Julie, eso me agrada, comenzaras a trabajar horita mismo, sígueme te daré tu uniforme y por cierto bienvenida a la pizzería-. **Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa la cual puso un poco nerviosa a Julie.**

 **Cuando entro a la pizzería vio que era un espacio muy amplio lleno de mesas y cuartos diferentes para festejar más cumpleaños al mismo tiempo y vio a varios niños felices festejando y junto a ellos estaban unos animatronicos deseándoles feliz cumpleaños al mismo tiempo que les traían sus pasteles.**

-Vaya, todos parecen muy felices y alegres, ellos si viven una infancia feliz junto con padres que los quieren mientras que yo, escapo de mi padre pues me veía más como esclava que hija.- **Dijo Julie mientras caminaba por la pizzería.**

-No te preocupes, tu padre no te volverá a molestar y él no te encontrara aquí, eso te lo puedo prometer-. **El guardia dio una pequeña risa cuando termino la oración, lo cual preocupo a Julie pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues estaba feliz de no volver a ver a su padre.**

 **Pasaron los días, y Julie ya se había adaptado al ritmo del guardia de seguridad y conocía la pizzería como la palma de su mano.**

-Julie, tengo un trabajo especial para ti- **Dijo el guardia mientras sacaba una lista –** Ocupo que vayas a la sala de mantenimiento y hagas el inventario de los animatronicos, cabezas, cuerpos, y que revises si esta la nueva animatronica que los jefes encargaron, te lo encargo-. **Dijo mientras le entregaba la lista a Julie.**

-Si Vincent, yo me hago cargo- **Julie tomo la lista y fue al cuarto de mantenimiento, mientras que Vincent solo se limitó a sonreír.**

 **Julie llego al cuarto de mantenimiento y comenzó a contar las partes y tacharlas de la lista las que estuvieran, en eso vio una animatronica nueva, una Husky Siberiana y le pareció interesante en eso entra Vincent con una sonrisa.**

-Dime Julie, te gustan los animales?- **Julie respondió que si, que los adoraba –** Que te parecía probarte ese traje? No tiene exo-esqueleto y es uno de los antiguos trajes que podían utilizarse por una persona, yo digo que te quedaría bien- **Julie acepto la invitación de Vincent de probarse el traje.**

 **Cuando termino de ponérselo Julie pregunto –** Y bien? Que tal me queda? Ah que me veo bien no?- **Decía Julie con gran felicidad.**

 **-** Oh, claro que si te queda muy bien, es más, creo que deberías quedarte con el- **Vincent sonrió y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda del traje lo que activo el mecanismo de ajuste del traje.**

 **-** AHHHH! VINCENT QUE PASA?! ME DUELE AYUDAME POR FAVOR!- **Gritaba Julie desesperada mientras veía que Vincent solo se burlaba de ella.**

-Eso hago, te estoy ayudando, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos dijiste que deseabas la muerte y yo te la estoy brindando- **Seguía riéndose mientras veía a Julie gritar desesperada por el dolor y sufrimiento.**

-VINCENT…POR FAVOR…QUITAME ESTE TRAJE…NO QUIERO MORIR…YA NO…- **Julie lloraba a mares rogando y suplicando que lo ayudara, pero Vincent solo le dio una última sonrisa antes de abandonar la sala mientras que Julie sufría sus últimos momentos siendo aplastada por el traje.**

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 **Vincent había pedido tomar todos los turnos para poder estar en la pizzería, cuando le dieron el permiso, fue a la sala de mantenimiento para recoger lo que quedaba de Julie.**

-Mírate nada más pequeña, sabía yo que ese traje te quedaría bien sin embargo es hora de ocultar la evidencia, descuida no le pasara nada a tu cuerpo, al menos no terminara peor como termino ahora Jeje-. **Cuando Vincent saco el cuerpo de Julie del animatronico pudo notar que detrás de ella con sangre había escrito "Me Vengare Vincent" a lo que el no le tomo importancia y salió de la habitación.**

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

-Fue entonces que me encontraron y activaron de nuevo pero como vieron que tenía un comportamiento extraño reiniciaron todo el sistema, prácticamente me fusione con el traje y al reiniciar el sistema me reiniciaron a mí, y ahora que mencionaste el nombre de Vincent recordé el motivo del porque sigo atrapada aquí-. **Dijo Julie mientras se tapaba su cara y quería comenzar a llorar, entonces Irvin tomo sus manos.**

-Ahora que se esto, no significa que cambie lo que sienta por ti, prometo que te ayudare a cumplir tu venganza, ese tal Vincent debe estar cercas, y cuando lo encontremos, ambos lo enfrentaremos, pero no debes de llorar, hay que ser fuertes y saldremos adelante-. **Dijo Irvin tomando las manos de Julie y dándoles un beso a lo que Julie lo abrazo con emoción.**

 **-** Muchas gracias Irvin…de verdad muchas gracias…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…-. **Irvin correspondió su abrazo y le dijo lo mismo que a ella.**

 **-** Mira la hora que es Julie, ya son las 11:00 Pm, debemos ir a la atracción es nuestra segunda noche ya-. **Decía Irvin mientras rápidamente iba por ropa nueva. –** Y gracias también a ti Julie, por estar con migo, la verdad no sabría dónde estaría sin ti ahora-. **Dijo con una gran sonrisa**

 **-** Ya estás listo cariño? Debemos irnos, que se nos hace más tarde y no vaya ser que Alan incendie el lugar-. **Decía Julie en tono de broma.**

 **-** Bien todo esta listo ahora sí, vámonos cariño- **Dijo Irvin mientras salían de la casa y llamaban a un taxi.**

 **(Mientras tanto en la atracción)**

-Ya va siendo hora de que lleguen, espero y se hayan acostumbrado en la primera noche, pues a partir de ahora, este lugar será su nuevo hogar, estoy deseoso de encontrarme con Julie de nuevo y de calmar esta sed de sangre que me invade desde hace años…vengan…vengan amigos…pasen y diviértanse en la atracción donde las pesadillas se hacen realidad- **El animatronico dejo salir una carcajada que se escuchaba por todo el edificio.**

 **Bueno queridos lectores aquí termina lo que vendría siendo el cuarto capítulo de esta secuela :D lo actualizare tan pronto como pueda, dejen su Review y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo ^^ Bye-Bye**


	5. Pesadilla Hecha Realidad

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero y estén bien el día de hoy que están leyendo, bueno les traigo el capítulo 5 de la historia de FNAF espero y lo disfruten :D**

 **Capitulo5: Pesadilla Hecha Realidad.**

 **Julie e Irvin llegaron a la pizzería 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada, para su sorpresa no vieron ni a Alan ni a Grecia, lo cual se les hacía raro pues siempre eran puntuales, hasta que Irvin reviso su celular y vio unos mensajes de ellos.**

-Parece ser que Alan y Grecia no vendrán ahora, Alan debe descansar pues mañana en la mañana tiene las pruebas para ver si compite en la nacional y Grecia tiene examen de Alemán a las 7:00 Am parece ser que estaremos solos esta noche-. **Dijo Irvin mientras veía a Julie quien se veía pensativa –** Sigues pensando en Vincent cierto? **Julie movió la cabeza diciendo que sí. -** Ya lo encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos, nosotros dos lo enfrentaremos, ya no estás sola-. **Dijo Irvin al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos y ella lo miraba con cariño y entran a la atracción juntos.**

 **Cuando entraron en la atracción, sintieron un aire diferente, como si alguien los estuviera observando, de forma inmediata fueron a la oficina para revisar las cámaras.**

 **-** Julie, sé que tienes un cuerpo de animatronica y tienes sentimientos humanos, también tuviste la sensación de como si alguien te observara?- **Dijo Irvin mientras revisaba las cámaras y no podía quitarse esta sensación de temor.**

-Yo no siento nada cariño, debe ser por la pesadilla que tuviste que estas así, no te preocupes nadie nos está observando-. **Dijo Julie tratándolo de calmarlo. –** Uy cariño, olvide traerte la cena, bueno iré rápidamente al súper-siete que está aquí y te traeré algo de cenar ok? No tardo nada-. **Julie le da un beso en la mejilla a Irvin y sale de la atracción para ir al súper-siete que está a 10 calles atrás.**

 **-** Julie tiene razón, quizás por la pesadilla estoy así, no creo que nadie nos esté observando, aunque sigo pensando en la pesadilla…será cierto que yo fui el asesino de los niños y trate de suprimir ese recuerdo? O el verdadero asesino entro en mi mente y me quiso el hacer creer que fui yo para manipularme a su antojo? Argh no lo entiendo-. **Decía Irvin rascando su cabeza, mientras revisaba nuevamente las cámaras.**

-Bien todo parece normal, no creo que haya alguien aquí aparte de Julie y de mí, fueron solo imaginaciones mías - **En eso, vio en la cámara 5 la que tenía vista al pasillo principal, vio la sombra de alguien como si estuviera parado observando la cámara.**

-Que será eso que está en el pasillo? Parece ser…una sombra pero…se asemeja a Bonnie, quizás el dueño saco al animatronico del sótano, pero no menciono nada sobre el…esto me está dando mala espina-. **La cámara presento problemas. –** Genial, siempre pasa en el momento justo, todo falla- **Dijo Irvin tomando la Tablet para reiniciar el sistema de las cámaras.**

 **-** Estas luces sí que son molestas, despertarían a media ciudad si no fueran solo para la atracción- **Decía Irvin mientras reiniciaba el sistema. –** Listo, con esto deberían estar ya las cámaras, las revisare por si acaso-. **Cuando reviso las cámaras, volvió a ver a la misma sombra que estaba en el mismo lugar que al principio y eso lo alivio.**

-Bien parece ser que es solo un animatronico cualquiera, no representa amenaza como los demás de hace 5 años-. **En eso escucho un susurro que le resultaba familiar.**

 **(Susurro):** No puedes salvarlos…tú piensas que lo hiciste…pero no es así…ellos siguen penando…y te culpan a ti…se dieron cuenta de que tú fuiste el culpable...tú fuiste quien les robo la infancia…la vida…su dignidad…

-Esa voz…no puede ser…es la misma de mi pesadilla…debo estar delirando…mi mente debe estar jugándome una mala pasada eso debe ser-. **Se lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que vio que la sombra ya no estaba en el pasillo.**

-Bien, lo sabía era solo una pequeña broma de mi mente, eso era todo, puedo estar tranquilo-. **En eso, escucho la misma voz pero esta vez estaba más cerca, como si estuviera a su lado y cuando volteo a la puerta, vio a un animatronico.**

 **-** Bonnie? Acaso eres tú? Creía que habías ascendido al cielo hace 5 años con los demás niños-. **Dijo Irvin asombrado y confundido –** Que haces aquí? La pregunta correcta seria…que está pasando aquí?- **Dijo más confundido.**

 **-** No me confundas con ese conejo afeminado, yo soy muy diferente-. **Dijo el animatronico.**

-Esa voz…es como la de mi pesadilla…tu…eres tú! -. **Dijo Irvin tirando las Tablet al suelo.** –Cómo es posible que estés aquí? O quién eres?- **Decía Irvin asustado.**

-Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Springtrap o bien puedes llamarme…Vincent-. **Al escuchar ese nombre, Irvin abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, entonces se armó de valor y lo enfrento.**

-Así que fuiste tú! No solo asesinaste a Julie, también asesinaste a los niños, ella confiaba en ti, ellos se divertían y tú los asesinaste! Eres un bastardo! -. **Dijo Irvin gritando con furia. –** Solo deja que Julie regrese, ella y yo acabaremos contigo! -. **Dijo Irvin apuntando hacia springtrap el cual solo comenzó a reírse de su valentía.**

-Te refieres…a esta animatronica?- **Springtrap saca la cabeza de Julie y se la lanza a Irvin quien al verla la sujeto y la abrazo en su pecho poniéndose de rodillas. –** Creía yo que pondría más resistencia, sin embargo, fue sencillo el acabar con ella, exactamente como en el año de 1986, el ser humano es el único que se tropieza con la misma piedra, irónicamente ella no es humana sin embargo sus sentimientos lo eran- **Comenzó a reírse mientras veía a Irvin llorando con la cabeza de su amada.**

-Eres un maldito…yo…yo…te matare! -. **Dijo tomando la silla y golpeando a springtrap con ella, pero vio que no le hizo ningún rasguño. –** Cómo es posible que no tengas nada?- **Pregunto Irvin mientras springtrap se burlaba de él.**

-Soy indestructible, no puedes acabar conmigo, siempre estoy presente, no importa lo que hagas siempre estaré aquí-. **Decía springtrap acercándose más a Irvin.**

-Eres un maldito asesino, los niños, Julie…juro que los vengare a todos…de alguna u otra manera te voy a destruir-. **Dijo Irvin mientras veía la cabeza de Julie, en eso escucho el grito de Alan.**

-Irvin! Que sucede? Te escuche gritar y- **En eso vio al animatronico que amenazaba a Irvin.** –No puede ser! Otro animatronico no! -. **Alan saco una pistola que tenía y comenzó a dispararle.**

-Vaya, mira quien nos acompaña esta noche, es nada más y nada menos que el segundo guardián humano e intenta acabar conmigo usando unas balas, que original- **Sujeta a Alan de la camisa y lo estampa contra la pared. –** Es una lástima que todo termine así, quizás en otra vida podamos ser amigos…realmente no, yo ya no tendré otra vida me encanta la que tengo ahora- **Le dijo a Alan al mismo tiempo que atravesaba su corazón.**

-Alan! NO!...Vincent…MALDITO BASTARDO!- **Irvin se lanzó sobre Springtrap derribándolo y desmantelarlo pieza por pieza. –** Uf…parece ser que no eras tan indestructible después de todo eh bastardo- **Dijo Irvin mientras iba al cuerpo de Alan para recogerlo.**

-Oh pero si lo soy mi querido guardia, estoy en todas partes-. **Dijo Springtrap apareciendo nuevamente detrás de Irvin. –** Dos guardias menos, faltan dos me pregunto cuando vendrá la chica, estoy deseoso de despedazarla-. **Dijo riéndose frente a Irvin.**

-Voy a acabar contigo bastardo!-. **Dijo Irvin mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas granadas del cuerpo sin vida de Alan.** –Vengare a Alan del modo que él hubiese querido…EXPLOTANDOTE EN MILLONES DE PEDAZOS!-. **Dicho eso lanzo una granada hacia springtrap el cual la atrapo y solo se rio de él.**

-Veo que aún no entiendes, soy indestructible, nada me destruye, ni las granadas, ni las balas, ni tú, ni el tiempo, yo seguiré aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos ahora si me permites, tengo que hacer algo más, no te muevas de aquí-. **Dijo springtrap desapareciendo de su vista.**

-A donde fue ese bastardo? No se me escapara por ningún motivo! –. **Irvin salió en busca de springtrap pero no lo veía en ningún lado, así que regreso a la oficina. –** Revisare las cámaras, así será más sencillo encontrarlo-. **Sin embargo, las tablets estaban rotas y ya no podía revisar las cámaras.**

-Maldición ahora que voy a hacer? -. **En ese momento, escucho como Grecia le estaba gritando.**

 **-** Irvin? Dónde estás? Termine de estudiar para el examen así que vine para ayudarte a vigilar, dime dónde estás? Yo estoy en el pasillo donde están las maquinas. **–Grito Grecia para que Irvin fuera a buscarla.**

 **-** Grecia! Ten cuidado, hay un animatronico suelto y te quiere matar, ya voy no te muevas de donde estas! – **Corría Irvin desesperado para poder llegar a tiempo, pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde.**

-Vaya, vaya mira que si eres lento, observa bien, su cara de frustración, mírala y sufre por haber llegado tarde a salvarla-. **Decía springtrap mientras tapaba la boca de Grecia para impedir que gritara.**

-Déjala ir maldito, esto es entre tú y yo nada más! – **Dijo Irvin furioso listo para atacar con otras granadas.**

 **-** Qué lindo, sería una lástima si algo…- **Springtrap atraviesa el cuerpo de Grecia son con una de sus manos. –** Ups…demasiado tarde-. **Dijo soltando el cuerpo de Grecia mientras se desangraba.**

-Grecia! Oh Grecia lo siento tanto…fui…fui…- **Antes de que terminara Grecia comenzó a hablar.**

-Lento…fuiste lento…dejaste sola a Julie y murió…dejaste que Alan se enfrentara a él y murió…no estuviste cuando más te necesite…y mírame ahora…es tu culpa…tu nos asesinaste…vivirás con esto el resto de tu vida…sufre…por tus actos…- **Grecia murió y soltó una lagrima de decepción.**

 **-** Grecia…no fui yo…de verdad no fue mi culpa…yo…yo no los asesine…- **Dijo Irvin arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de Grecia.**

-Fue ese bastardo de animatronico…yo vengare sus muertes…lo hare!-. **Irvin saca una granada y la lanza contra Springtrap quien al explotar no le pasa nada. –** Cómo es que no te pasa nada! Maldición!- **Decía Irvin frustrado.**

-Nunca me iré…soy la esencia del horror, soy una pesadilla hecha realidad, además…Grecia tuvo razón en algo tú los asesinaste… **-. Springtrap abre su boca y lo que vio Irvin hizo que comenzara a llorar.**

-No puede ser…eres…eres…- **Inmediatamente springtrap lo interrumpió.**

-Así es, soy TU o más bien tu eres yo, pues tú me creaste a mí, de tu loca y retorcida cabeza en donde adoras el matar a la gente, imaginártela despedazada y mutilada en muchos aspectos, yo solo cumplo mi cometido, yo no puedo morir, yo no puedo desaparecer, tú me creaste, soy parte de ti así como tú eres parte de mí, si quieres matarme, matate, si quieres hacerme desaparecer, desaparece, somos como la luz y la oscuridad, uno no puede existir sin el otro-. **Se acercaba a Irvin mientras lo veía llorando sobre el charco de sangre que había dejado Grecia.**

-No puede ser…no puedo creerlo…esto es una farsa…es una pesadilla…eso es lo que es…nuevamente…- **Dijo Irvin mientras veía a springtrap acercarse e hincarse frente a él.**

-Las pesadillas son tan reales como lo es la muerte, yo soy tan real como lo eres tú, o será acaso que yo soy el real y tú eres solo mi personalidad serena y calmada cuando no tengo deseos de matar?-. **Decía springtrap mientras se paraba y alejaba de Irvin. –** Una cosa es segura, nos volveremos a ver, y entonces sabremos quién es el real y quien es una mera imitación…Irvin…Vincent…- **Springtrap había desaparecido de la vista de Irvin y todo se tornó oscuro, Irvin había quedado solo.**

-No…No puede ser…esto no es real…o si lo es?...todos están muertos y esta vez sí es verdad y todo por mi culpa…- **En la oscuridad, escuchaba los susurros de alguien que decía su nombre. –** Quien…quien me habla?...no quiero a nadie…estoy solo…siempre…lo estuve…- **Dijo Irvin ignorando la voz y cubriendo sus ojos de lágrimas.**

 **Julie al ver que no reaccionaba le dio un cubetaso de agua y entonces despertó asustado.**

-Eh? Que donde estoy que paso?- **Dijo Irvin viendo todo el lugar y que solo estaba Julie intacta y al verla la abrazo con fuerza.** –Julie! ESTAS VIVA! OH DIOS MIO…TODO FUE UNA PESADILLA…TODO FUE UNA PESADILLA!

 **Julie estaba confundida por lo que pasaba, así que solo abrazo a Irvin para que viera que todo estaba bien. –** No te preocupes cariño, aquí estoy, todo fue una pesadilla como dices tú, nada fue real, te quedaste dormido parece ser que estabas muy cansado así que yo estuve vigilando toda la noche te tengo el desayuno listo-. **Dijo mostrándole un sándwich y un refresco.**

 **-** Tuve otra pesadilla, pero esta se vio mucho más real, dime no han venido Alan ni Grecia cierto?-. **Pregunto Irvin y Julie le respondió que no, que no se presentaron en toda la noche, lo cual Irvin hizo que soltara un gran suspiro de alivio.**

-Al menos, todo fue una pesadilla y nada fue real- **Cuando dijo eso, escucho nuevamente un susurro.**

 **Susurro:** Las pesadillas son tan reales como la muerte…no lo olvides jajaja

 **Irvin salió al pasillo rápidamente y pudo ver a lo lejos al animatronico de sus pesadillas el cual solo le vio y le saludo antes de desaparecer lo que hizo que Irvin se arrodillara y pusiera una cara de terror.**

-Nos volveremos a ver la siguiente noche, cuando estén todos juntos, yo soy la pesadilla…yo soy el horror en persona…yo…soy...SPRINGTRAP- **Springtrap comenzó a reírse con una risa maniaca mientras que Julie sacaba a Irvin del edificio pues parecía estar en shock.**

 **Bueno amigos, aquí finaliza lo que es el 5 capitulo espero y les haya gustado :D no olviden dejar su Review y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Bye-Bye**


	6. Pesadilla Hecha Realidad 2da Parte

**Hola lectores bonitos, espero que anden bien, bueno no actualice tan rápido porque he tenido otros asuntos que resolver pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y espero actualizar tan rápido como antes, espero y les guste es la segunda parte del capítulo 5 dejen su Review :3.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Julie había ido al súper-siete para comprar la cena para Irvin mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.**

 **-** Me pregunto si Irvin estará bien, estaba muy nervioso por la pesadilla que tuvo, y no lo culpo también viví casi lo mismo que el soñó pero ni el ni yo estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro y con eso podemos salir de cualquier problema—

 **Una vez que llego al súper-siete compro varias cosas, entre ellas estaban unos Nachos con mucho queso, unas bebidas energéticas, una Coca-Cola de 1 litro, barras de chocolate y pingüinos. Cuando termino de hacer las compras regreso a la atracción.**

 **-** Bien, con esto será suficiente para esta noche, espero y quede satisfecho con esto— Julie **entro en la atracción y va hacia la oficina donde esta Irvin. Y al llegar lo encuentra dormido.**

 **-** Vaya el pobre se quedó dormido, bueno tratare de despertarlo— **Julie trato de despertar a Irvin pero él estaba profundamente dormido. –** Qué extraño, está bien dormido, generalmente él tiene el sueño muy ligero y con solo moverlo un poco se despierta pero ahora no es así, bueno debe estar muy cansado lo dejare dormir por ahora y yo revisare las cámaras— **Mientras las revisaba noto algo diferente, era como si alguien estuviese observando las cámaras, pero Julie solo podía ver una sombra.**

 **-** Quien o que es eso? No lo había visto por aquí antes, ahora que recuerdo el jefe menciono sobre el animatronico inactivo e inservible, hm a lo mejor es el que estoy viendo, ya me estaba preocupando de **-** **Antes de que Julie terminara de hablar, vio que el animatronico había desaparecido.**

 **-** Oh no, esto no es bueno, dijeron que estaba inservible pero se movió lo cual indica que aun sirve…momento y yo de que me asusto? Yo soy una animatronica también, parece ser que me estoy comportando más como humana…eso es bueno- **Julie se dio cuenta de que Irvin se estaba moviendo, ella creía que él había despertado pero en realidad estaba teniendo una pesadilla, repetía una y otra vez "asesino" parecía ser que la pesadilla había empeorado.**

 **-** Irvin! Despierta, por favor Irvin! Es una pesadilla despierta no es real **-** **Mientras trataba de despertarlo escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar pero no pudo recordar de quien era.**

 **-** Las pesadillas son tan reales como la muerte, desde que invente esa frase se volvió mi slogan personal que te parece? **\- Dijo un animatronico que estaba apoyado de espaldas en la puerta de la oficina. -** Tanto tiempo sin verte Julie, veo que te hiciste una "actualización" te ves mucho mejor ahora que hace años jejeje **-**

 **-** Es que acaso tú me conoces? Aun que tu voz me es familiar, no haberte visto nunca, quien eres y como sabes de mí? **-** **Decía Julie en tono de enojo y desafío.**

 **-** Conocerte? Pequeña coneja robótica, yo fui quien te hizo así, yo soy la fuente de tu sufrimiento, todavía recuerdo cuando gritabas y suplicabas ayuda...fue música para mis oídos jejeje **\- Dijo el animatronico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Julie arrodillándose.**

 **-** No…no es posible…no puedes ser…tu eres…tu eres… **\- El animatronico la interrumpió.**

 **-** Así es mi pequeña animatronica, yo soy Vincent, es algo irónico si me lo preguntas, nunca me imaginé estar entre trozos de metal, pero supongo que me lo merecía por haber hecho lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ahora puedo vivir para siempre y seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta, matar, matar y matar, esto es más como una bendición que una maldición **-**

 **Julie no tenía palabras, tenía un mar de sentimientos en ese momento, sentía Ira, Miedo, Satisfacción, pero más que nada sentía Rencor hacia él.**

 **-** Hace ya mucho tiempo que sucedió, me engañaste y me arrebataste la vida, aun cuando te suplique que me ayudaras, solo te reías como un maldito loco, pero ahora tendré mi venganza **\- Dijo Julie preparándose para atacar pero Vincent le dijo algo que la detendría.**

 **-** No creo que estés en posición de atacarme niña, mira a tu chico sufriendo, está dentro de una de mis pesadillas de ilusión, si haces un movimiento en falso, el morirá jejeje **-** **Vincent se reía de ella, mientras que Julie solo podía ver a** **Irvin moviéndose en la silla teniendo la pesadilla sin poder ayudarlo.**

 **-** Eres un tramposo…un mentiroso y un aprovechado, es que acaso me tienes miedo y por eso usas a mi novio como escudo? Estas dejando ver lo que realmente eres, un cobarde que de niño no fue feliz y por eso los mataste, por eso me traicionaste, te compadeciste de mi porque estaba devastada, pero al verme mejor y ser feliz decidiste hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a los niños, ahora sientes lo que es vivir dentro de un animatronico y no encontrar la paz **\- Decía Julie con gran seguridad dejando notar la ira que tenía hacia él, sin embargo Vincent solo comenzó a reírse de sus palabras.**

 **-** Jajaja, que niña esta, hay cosas que no sabes y a su debido tiempo las sabrás, pero por ahora solo diré que tu moriste primero, fuiste mi primer victima los niños fueron después, aún recuerdo el día en el que te metiste al traje de Husky y los resortes acabaron con tu vida, justo como me paso a mí, pero ambos ganamos, tu conociste al amor de tu artificial vida y yo puedo seguir matando gente a placer, así que deberías agradecérmelo **\- Dijo Vincent viendo que Julie solo apretaba sus puños pues ella no podía hacer nada sin que lastimara a Irvin.**

 **-** Si hay cosas que no, entonces dime la verdad, porque eres así? Que te hice yo, que te hicieron los niños para que tomaras nuestras vidas, nuestra dignidad y la infancia de ellos? Al menos respóndeme esa pregunta maldito ingrato **\- Dijo Julie viendo a Vincent con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-** Esa respuesta es muy sencilla y simple, me gusta el asesinar, no lo hago por obligación, lo hago por placer me encanta ver sangre brotando, el llanto, las suplicas, el miedo, es como un banquete de sentimientos para mí, algo que tu no comprenderías, al menos no en el estado en el que estas ahora jejeje **-** **Decía Vincent mientras veía la cara de sorpresa y duda que tenía Julie.**

 **-** A que te refieres con "a como estoy ahora"? yo nunca me he sentido diferente al menos no cuando era manipulada por una marioneta que desapareció hace 5 años, cuando Irvin, Alan, Grecia y Yo derrotamos a los animatronicos antiguos y liberamos sus almas, desde entonces no me he sentido diferente **-** **Decía Julie pero Vincent nuevamente se limitó a reírse de la inocencia de Julie.**

 **-** Enserio creen que los salvaron? Creen que están en el cielo? Su ingenuidad me causa risa y a la ves algo de lastima, ellos no descansan aun, ellos siguen atrapados aquí, yo los tengo retenidos o acaso creían que se irían muy fácilmente? Ustedes no pueden salvarlos **\- Dijo Vincent riéndose en la cara de Julie.**

 **-** Estas bromeando…vimos cuando se fueron ellos…ellos…no es cierto…o si puede ser?...será que solo vimos lo que queríamos ver y en realidad ellos siguen aquí? O solo tratas de jugar con nuestras mentes? **\- Decía Julie nerviosa mirando al suelo todas las posibilidades, fue cuando volteo a ver a Vincent para que le diera una respuesta.**

 **-** Tal vez esté jugando con sus mentes, o tal vez sea real y esos niños siguen penando dentro de esta atracción tratando de comunicarse con ustedes advirtiéndoles de mí y que no podrán detenerme por más que lo intenten? Es todo un misterio sin duda alguna **-** **Suena la alarma que indica que son las 6:00 Am y Julie seguía paralizada de los nervios y Vincent dijo unas últimas palabras antes de irse.**

 **-** No pienso matarlos ahora, quiero que estén los cuatro juntos, de ese modo será más divertido, y suerte con arreglar la mente de tu amado, con la pesadilla que le acabo de dar estoy seguro de que no confiara en ti ni en nadie más jejeje **-Vincent se va de la oficina, mientras Julie ve como se iba y trataba de recomponerse pues no quería que Irvin la viera de esa forma, ya mejor trato de despertarlo.**

 **-** Irvin, Irvin despierta, es solo una pesadilla vamos despierta **\- Julie ve como Irvin despierta finalmente libre de la pesadilla de Vincent, el cual abraza a Julie y pregunta por Alan y Grecia. -** No vinieron en toda la noche cariño, te tenia lista la cena pero te quedaste bien dormido y parece que tuviste una pesadilla de nuevo, pero no fue real fue solo una pesadilla **-** **Fue entonces que escucho la voz de Vincent diciendo "Las pesadillas son tan reales como la muerte" y vio como Irvin salió corriendo al corredor y lo vio caerse de rodillas, pues había visto a Vincent a lo lejos y quedo en estado de Shock.**

 **-** Vámonos cariño, vayamos a la casa y te prepare algo de desayunar y descuida…solo fue una pesadilla, pues las pesadillas no son reales **\- Julie ayudo a levantarse a Irvin y salieron de la atracción del terror.**

 **(Mientras tanto en el sótano de la atracción)**

 **-** Ya veremos pequeña, si cuando sepan la verdad que fuiste tú quien asesino a los niños, vuelven a confiar en ti, una vez devastada, arruinada y vulnerable, controlar tu mente será más sencillo y te usare para matar a tus supuestos amigos y a tu amado, ver su cara de desesperación y esa mirada de traición hacia ti será un manjar para mi jejeje **\- Dijo Vincent mientras sostenía una foto de Julie asesinando a los niños cruelmente.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina lo que vendría siendo el fin del capítulo 5, es la segunda parte del mismo, espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su Review y nos estaremos leyendo pronto :D Bye-Bye**


End file.
